


A Dash of Milk

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Also Sexual Intimacy, Alternate Universe - All in 5D's, Because I Can't Sleep, Books, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, Late at Night, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Sleep Deprivation, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: Getting to sleep is hard. Having a partner makes it easier.[basically, insomniacs love company. And tea]





	1. Chamomile

**Author's Note:**

> guess who can't sleep? this bitch ayy
> 
> also quick thing about that "AU - All In" tag. It's a thing that just means the characters in the fandom tags are in that one 'verse or timeline. So in this case, DM and 5D's characters are in the 5D's time period. hopefully that makes sense? as you can tell from my Inconsistent Capitalization, it is Very Late
> 
> i didn't give any book titles in this chapter 'cause i wanted to inspire feeling and memory more than anything. Like, if you love books, I wanted you to read those descriptions and think of one of your own experiences over a specific title i give you. if that doesn't make sense well my bad it's like 3 am lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem enjoys reading. It's a simple, steady pleasure to fill in the drained moments, where his hands and thoughts twitch from being idle but flinch from repeating the same actions over and over. He feels oddly useful with a book in front of him, like he's accomplishing something, even if it's a gossip article he'd found while browsing at three o'clock in the afternoon.
> 
> It also ruins his sleep schedule and helps his patience. Dating Fudou Yusei requires both.

Atem adores the book he's found. It's the kind of story that leaves you starving, not just for the story but for the  _world_. The main character is nearly collapsing with need for the realization that they are well and truly alive. Combined with the author's beautiful prose, it's a rare and wonderful treat.

At 20:00, he sits down to read.

At 23:30, he gets up for more tea.

At 03:03, his idle hand strays to his side. The cold mug taps through his nerves until his eyes blink away from the pages' sea air. He's over halfway through the book,  _and it is 03:03_.

He regretfully closes the datapad and takes his mug, a simple grey with his first name in hieroglyphics, a gift from one of his best friends. Atem winces thinking about Anzu; she'll take one look at him in a few hours and read the sleepless hours in the bags under his eyes.

The image pushes him to bed before he sees it properly. Neatly made, artfully untucked at the ends. Empty.

Of course. If  _he's_ up, then.

Mug hanging on his pinkie and datapad held tight, Atem heads to the garage. He blinks hard against the sudden light, but thankfully his ears don't drown with them. Yusei, when he can look, is typing at his laptop, propped on a couple small crates by his bike. As always, he's as lost in numbers as Atem is in words. Whoever says programming isn't an art form has clearly never seen a true artist.

Atem rubs his eyes with his free hand. "Do you need anything?"

He knows better than to tell Yusei to stop. It's not that Yusei won't agree, it's that he gets distracted. Atem knows too well how a new chapter can steal another hour. You just have to be patient.

Yusei turns. Atem wonders if he looks just as tired. He doesn't feel it yet, lingering in the liminal space between pages, where his mind tries to power down and power through at the same time.

"I'm going to make more tea," he adds, "I'll get another cup?"

Yusei smiles. "If it's no trouble."

"Of course not."

Atem turns on one light in the kitchen, dimming it to almost nothing. With sheer force of will, he switches screens on his pad while the kettle boils, choosing an easygoing book he's already read from his virtual library. This one's the kind that settles around you like a love-worn coat even if it's your first time. He's addled with wanting to switch back, but he  _has_ to go to bed, and so does Yusei.

 _For Yusei_ , he thinks valiantly in the middle of the night, wearing nothing but an oversized robe and second-hand sweatpants from his friend Jou that declare  _TIGHT_ on the ass (a gag gift from Honda that was never appreciated).

 _For Yusei,_ he thinks boldly as he pours way too much milk into a black mug depicting Neo from _The_   _Matrix_ saying  _"I Speak_ _1337,"_ given by a cackling Crow Hogan for Yusei's birthday.

Pad in his robe pocket, Atem returns to the garage. Yusei's found another chapter in the numbers.

"Yusei."

"Hm?"

"Drink while it's still hot."

Yusei's fingers reluctantly slow. "Okay."

It's a rule they made shortly after moving in together: if they're both awake, late night drinks are enjoyed with each other. They don't have to talk―they rarely do, this late―but they both have to set aside what they're doing.

Atem hands him the mug with an apologetic "I might have put too much in," which Yusei shrugs off. Nuances of teas and coffees are lost on Yusei―a frustrating fact to every other Atem except this one, who sits at three o'clock with a  _TIGHT_ pair of sweats and chugging tea like it's the end of the world.

The Atem who is beginning to realize just how tired he is.

Not tired enough, though, that he doesn't comb a few fly-aways from Yusei's face. Yusei gives him another soft smile, which Atem takes as permission to lean heavily against him. Yusei switches his mug to his other hand to rub his back.

"It's nearly four," Atem mumbles, chamomile sweet and dry in his mouth. Surefire relaxant for him.

Yusei looks at the garage door windows with a surprised noise. "It is?"

"Yes."

"...ah."

" _Yes_."

Yusei takes a small sip.

Atem takes a large gulp and mutters, "Yes." He wrinkles his nose. "Yusei. Have you changed?"

Yusei frowns at his clothes. "Oh. Ah, no."

"At least get into something more comfortable. It'll help."

"I'm almost done."

Just like Atem's  _almost done_ his glorious book. Yet he always seems to finish his tea too soon.

Yusei keeps taking moderate sips. He never rushes these things when he can help it. No nuance, but that doesn't mean he can't appreciate the taste or the feeling of a hot drink in a semi-cold room, nestled against someone who doesn't force him to shut down.

Atem strokes his thigh, bumping his bare foot against Yusei's boot. He's getting goosebumps on his chest despite the tea and company.

When Yusei finishes, though, Atem withdraws his pad and flicks to page one of his old-coat book. That done, he rolls a nearby chair over to sit next to Yusei's crates.

Patience.

 

In the end, Yusei  _does_ finish the current program fifteen minutes later. Atem's presence has wheedled into his focus enough that he isn't too distracted by fresh ideas, just as Atem can close his book without wanting to wrench it back open.

On the cusp of four, Yusei yawns. He  _never_ yawns.

Atem gently guides them back into the house proper, switching off any straggler lights. Their bed becomes delightfully mussed as Atem settles in, followed by Yusei who's carelessly stripped to his boxers. Atem drags him into a kiss you breathe more than you taste, and that, too, switches off Yusei's lights.

Atem sleeps through sunrise.


	2. Strawberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this time i did get some sleep but now it is 5 am and i can't go BACK to sleep so i made some tea (green tea this time--unnecessary fact of the morning) and uhhhhhhhhhhhhh here you go another chap in the insomnia files lmao
> 
> this chapter is for ChatoyantPenumbra, who's been terribly deprived of E synchro. And since my brain has no inhibitors at the moment, well...why not amirite friend?

Yusei wakes to Atem's heartbeat tapping his forehead. He smells like sweat and old clothes with a hint of tea. Before him, Yusei always rose as soon as he opened his eyes. Now the bed's warm with another body, reminding him that he doesn't have to watch his back anymore.

Atem holds him like he's trying to keep him there, chin on his head and arms wrapped tight around his shoulders. Yusei's thumbs absently tap the base of his spine and the top of his thigh. He stays a few minutes to listen to him breathe.

Trying to go back to sleep would be a waste of time. The cogs in Yusei's head won't let him, no matter how tired he feels.

He slowly ducks out of Atem's arms and puts a pillow within reach. After a few grunts and hums, Atem finds the pillow and hugs it the same way he'd been hugging Yusei. Yusei smiles.

The clock reads five in the morning. Two hours of sleep, if that. He's worked on less.

Yusei brushes his teeth and heads to the garage.

* * *

"Good morning."

Atem says it quietly and kindly, as if Yusei hadn't left him alone.

"Good morning," Yusei replies in the same volume, turning when Atem puts his hand on his shoulder for a kiss. It's nice, having someone to kiss in the morning. "Did you sleep well?"

"Did  _you_?" Atem asks playfully, though concern touches his brow. No irritation or chastisement. 

"I slept," Yusei says simply.

"Mm." Atem pulls his robe tighter around himself. "I'm going to make eggs."

He doesn't ask if Yusei wants any, because he knows Yusei will say no. He'll make some for him anyway and will force-feed him if necessary, until Yusei realizes he  _is_ actually hungry.

But Atem never blames him for working too hard. He's more patient than Yusei deserves.

This in mind, Yusei sets down his tools and follows.

* * *

Atem's already at the stove when Yusei enters the kitchen. He spares a smile at him before turning back to the pan.

"Tea?" Yusei asks.

"Please."

Yusei puts toast in too. (Atem loves it with butter and cinnamon, coupled with strawberry tea.) Then he walks up to Atem and wraps around him.

Atem makes a surprised noise before relaxing with a smile. "They won't let you in the lab on weekends, will they?"

Yusei puts his nose to his throat. "No."

Atem strokes his wrist, pushing eggs around with the spatula with his free hand. "Then maybe you can take a nap after you eat."

"I can't."

The stove clicks off. Atem turns in his arms. "What's stopping you?"

"I have some new ideas." Yusei's barely finished before Atem's kissing him.

The kettle's shriek eventually separates them.

* * *

After breakfast, Atem gives him more kisses, shorter ones but no less languid. He gently cups his face and spreads to Yusei's eyelids, forehead, even his nose, before returning to his lips.

Yusei leans into him. He knows Atem's leading him somewhere, probably the bed. He can try to close his eyes for a while, if it'll make Atem happy.

He doesn't say anything when Atem turns him and pushes him onto the bed. He'd only pulled on sleep pants and a white tank top anyway; maybe he'll be comfortable enough.

Atem straddles his thighs and Yusei registers the smirk on his face.

Since their relationship escalated, Atem's grown more confident. Yusei remembers how he used to turn red at holding hands in public. Now he's the only one with red cheeks while Atem's pushing his shirt up to drag his tongue up Yusei's stomach just to feel Yusei's skin shiver and pucker with goosebumps. His voice is low and steady as he tells Yusei pointblank, "You're going to ride me until you can't think."

Yusei swallows with a dry mouth, mind already screeching around a curve. Atem leans over him to fumble through the bedside drawer. Two condoms and a wrinkled tube of lube that'll need replacing soon.

They scramble for each other's clothes, helpless laughter escaping when Yusei's pantleg snags and Atem's robe twists. Then Atem's kissing him again and rolling the condoms on them and Yusei's spiraling back into a whirl of heartbeats.

Atem gives him two quick strokes while easing around his rim. Yusei's right knee collapses to the side, other leg already stretched out diagonally to give him room. It's been  _weeks_ , he realizes, weeks since they've done this. He also realizes that his stomach is full and he's starving.

Atem slides his hand slowly up from his hip to his cheek. Yusei leans into the touch with a shaky breath as as the finger stops teasing.

"You're beautiful," Atem murmurs. Yusei's reply falls into a moan. "Gorgeous."

Yusei never knows what to say to that anyway. He's never really thought of himself in any aesthetic light outside of a new riding uniform. He's never actually thought of himself being in any sexual capacity either, before Atem. It just never occurred to him, even when Aki kissed him the night before she left.

Atem's breath is hot in his ear. "You're still thinking."

He adds another finger. A little fast, but it clears Yusei's head again. Atem edges his thumb around the base of his cock to accompany the burn. Yusei makes a strange choking noise, eyelids fluttering, hands grabbing the sheets.

"Beautiful," Atem repeats. He leans down to hover over his nipples. "Beautiful."

He'll say it until Yusei looks at himself and believes it.

Finally, Yusei grabs Atem's wrist. Their blown pupils glance at each other before Atem tugs.

Yusei's thighs are thicker than Atem's from his bike and years in Satellite. Atem kneads them as Yusei lowers himself. They clench without quivering. Yusei could ride him for hours. The thought makes Atem yank him down to bite at his neck. Yusei jerks, the movement making him gasp.

Atem takes a fistful of Yusei's hair and puts his mouth to his temple. "Fast?"

Yusei presses on his chest and gives a jerky nod. Atem lightly claws up his back as he starts to move.

The quiet that surrounds Yusei falls away. At first, he makes little smothered sounds. Then Atem lets him sit up to give him more room to set the pace and he's keening into Atem's palm. Atem gives him breathless encouragement―"Yes, that's right,  _faster_ "―which he soaks up with flushed cheeks and open-mouthed moans, finding Atem's other hand and squeezing it tight.

Atem wonders how anyone could let him go. Maybe the others―Aki, Jack―still think of him at night.

But they'll never see him like this.

Atem thrusts up. Yusei  _yells,_ coiling forward with wide eyes, clenching wonderfully around him. Atem grabs his hips to keep him from stopping altogether.

They fall into a new rhythm, and Atem can't stop watching Yusei bounce on his cock with that stunning face―brow furrowed, chin dipped, mouth open, eyes torn between looking at him and squeezing closed. When he looks at him, it's clear that amazing brain is finally struck dumb. When he looks at him, it's like he can't see anything else.

Atem's not going to last. He starts jerking Yusei off, making Yusei's moans reach a new pitch. He digs his heels in and murmurs something, he doesn't even know what, but Yusei seems to understand because he's suddenly gripping Atem's chin to watch.

For some reason, Atem thinks of the callouses on Yusei's fingers as he comes.

Yusei hears Atem choking on his name,  _his_ name―one, two, three thrusts, and he's gripping his hair from trying not to scream. He doubts he'll be used to orgasms anytime soon.

With a weak push, Yusei's rolled onto his back again. Their panting fills the room.

Atem tilts Yusei's face and peers at him. He smiles triumphantly and licks into his mouth. Yusei hums, eyes half-lidded.

He's asleep before Atem cleans him up.

* * *

Jack taps his foot impatiently. It's the third time he's called and Yusei  _still_ hasn't answered. Whatever he's working on better be made of gold!

"H'llo?"

Jack blinks. "...Yusei?"

"Jack," Yusei mumbles, "hello."

"Are you sleeping?" Jack asks incredulously.

"Huh?"

"Are. You. Sleeping?"

"Oh. Yes. I s'ppose."

"You―what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

Jack pinches the bridge of his nose.

A voice in the background. Yusei replies in that weird, drawn out voice. Shuffling.

"Jack? This is Atem."

"Is Yusei sick?"

"No, just tired," Atem replies. He sounds smug. "Late night."

"How did you get him to  _sleep_?"

"I have my ways."

He sounds very,  _very_ smug.

Jack grimaces. "I'll call later."

"Thank y―"

He slams the phone down.

Back in Neo Domino, Yusei starts drooling on the pillow.

 


	3. Earl Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusei doesn't leave Neo Domino often, but conferences can't be avoided.

This tea sits sternly on Yusei's tongue. It's as much home as the rest of the strange room in the unfamiliar city.

When he's out and about, or working with colleagues, he's thrilled with Den City. The technology alone offers amazing opportunities and ideas to grow Neo, just as Moment's capabilities can help here. He's eager to drink it all in, and his hotel's become more of a rest stop than anything.

But now that he's alone, drinking stern tea, he can't ignore the homesickness. He thinks about going for another walk, like he's been doing since he arrived two days ago. After a couple more sips, he sets down his cup and picks up his jacket from the loveseat by his bed.

His phone beeps.

>>Atem  
Able to call?

The walk lets itself out.

"Hello, Yusei," Atem says warmly.

The tea doesn't smell so distant, but the nostalgia clenches tighter. Yusei replaces his jacket.

"Hello. How are you?"

"A little tired, but very well. My class is coming along with their traps."

Yusei brightens. "Even Gemma?"

"Yes! Her father visited—you remember Judai's friend?"

"Of course."

"I was able to smuggle him in," Atem says gleefully, "She always talks about how he duels, and with exams coming up, I thought she could use some extra cramming."

Yusei sits on the edge of the bed, wishing he could feel a weight on the other side. "I bet she was happy."

"Very much. Between me and Johan, she can even name every kind of trap!"

"That's great!"

"Yes. But how are you? I haven't heard from you since you arrived."

"Sorry. I didn't mean—"

"No, no, I understand. Are you sleeping?"

Yusei regards his tea on the nightstand. Its steam brushes the lampshade. "When I'm not working."

Atem makes a worried noise. "Are you trying the medication?"

"Didn't work." Usually doesn't. Somehow, Yusei is barely affected by any sleeping pills. Crow calls it tragic but not surprising.

Atem makes another noise. "Can I do anything for you? It's the last day tomorrow. You need rest."

 _You always need more rest_ , he doesn't say, but he knows that's the pot calling the kettle.

Yusei takes the mug again. "I'm drinking tea. Earl grey."

"You should have something like chamomile or lavender."

"They don't have that in the room."

"Hm. Well, are you dressed at least?"

Yusei looks at himself. "Oh. No."

Atem's laugh tickles his ear. "Put me on speaker."

His voice presses a little home into the stoic gray walls, making more small talk about his day and asking a few questions about Den City. Since it's about his work, Yusei's more talkative, and he can hear Atem's happiness in return. By the time he's back on the bed, teeth brushed and down to sleep pants and an old shirt, the tea is softer.

He takes Atem off speaker. "I don't want to keep you up."

"Ah, the student shadowing me is going to be teaching tomorrow. Besides, I miss you."

He says it so openly, without hesitation. Yusei curls around the growing humming in his chest, smiling.

"I miss you too."

"...put me on video call."

Yusei eagerly does. Atem's in bed, head resting on his arm so his glasses are slightly askew despite his fiddling. They grin at each other.

"Hello," Atem murmurs.

"Hello."

"Put your headphones in. We've caused enough noise."

Yusei rummages in his bag and pulls out a pair of blue earbuds. He turns on their bluetooth on his way back to bed.

"Ah, ah."

Yusei pauses, blinking at the screen.

Atem's expression turns a knob in him, like a release of oxygen from a tank. Yusei breathes it in and slowly returns to his bag.

"Show me," Atem says quietly.

Yusei opens an inside pocket. With a hot face, he holds up lotion and a condom. Atem had slipped them in there in full view of him,  _just in case_ , according to him. Yusei had stuttered, but let them be.

So really, he should have predicted this as soon as Atem asked for video.

At least they're  _both_ blushing.

Atem's sat up, pressing against their headboard and already a little breathless. Yusei _aches_ to be with him. "Let me see you."

He knows about Yusei's modified phone socket, of course. For convenience in his work, he can fix it to any surface. The hotel's bed doesn't have a headboard, choosing tasteful floral decals sprouting up the wall. They're horny, not professionals, but Yusei knows Atem would rather see his face more than the rest of him.

"Look at you," Atem whispers.

Yusei tries not to. He's not one for mirrors. Fortunately, the little screen showing himself is small enough to ignore. In Atem's point of view, however, he's laid out to the tops of his thighs, flushed to the tips of his fingers and lips parted. Atem bites his own for a second, just taking him in.

"Your mouth," he says, guttural and razor sharp but for his smile. "You can be loud, darling."

Yusei gulps. Pet names aren't usually their forte, but Atem knows he loves endearments. He clumsily stuffs the hem of his shirt between his teeth.

"I miss you," Atem blurts at the scarred, heaving chest, "It's only been two days, but I  _miss you_."

Yusei makes a desperate, muffled keen that shakes his usual quiet. Atem showers him in little encouragements ("beautiful, gorgeous,  _Yusei_ ") until he's visibly shaking and running a tentative hand down his chest.

"Your pants," Atem says, harsh with impatience. Yusei doesn't take it personally. His pants quickly leave the camera view, but he doesn't move overmuch, so he must have only pulled them down just enough. "Good. Can you—"

Yusei makes his own sharp sound and snatches the condom from the nightstand. He can't get it open at first with his sweaty hands, groaning in embarrassment and urgency until he drops his shirt for a moment to tear it open with his teeth. The lotion's thankfully easier, and he can finally gag himself again.

"Do what you want," Atem says hoarsely, "just let me see."

Yusei widens his eyes pleadingly, hand hovering over his straining cock.

"Talk?"

An erratic nod.

Atem's fingers edge on his own collar. "Whatever you want, Yusei. This is all for you.  _Just_ you, you selfless man," he adds fondly. Yusei's shudders clutches his voice again. "I should've known those pills wouldn't work. Your big, beautiful brain can never switch off unless I'm there."

His voice pitches lower. "I love fucking everything out of you." Yusei jolts. "I love that you trust me to do it. You're radiant, sweetheart,  _radiant_ , and you open up so perfectly. Yes, you're doing so well."

Yusei's eyes are rolling in his head. His free hand starts teasing his rim, and Atem can  _hear_ him jerking off as much as see it. His dick is red and leaking, coupled perfectly with his dazed face.

"Yes," Atem hisses, "just feel. Listen and feel—so beautiful—how are you  _real_ —"

Yusei's shirt, wetting with saliva, does its best to keep him quiet. Atem groans at the gathering drool.

"You're close, aren't you?" Yusei moans pitifully. "You can't focus on anything but that now, can you?  _Fuck_. Look at me. Look at me." Yusei does, lids fluttering, thumbing his cockhead. Atem holds them and says with as much sincerity as he has, "I love you. I  _love_ you."

It becomes a whispered mantra, quicker and more passionate with every repetition, and Yusei wants to reply but his lips won't move, and Atem's voice is drowning the world—

Short moans turn languid and Yusei comes still looking right at Atem. The sheer  _awe_ Atem's giving him wrings out a whimper.

He sags into the hard mattress, blinking slowly. His teeth finally unclench. His shirt's terribly wrinkled, wet spot strange against his chin, then his stomach.

"I love you too," he mumbles.

Atem does his best to calm his breathing. "I can't wait to see you."

"Mm."

A tender smile. "Good night, Yusei."

Somehow, Yusei finds the button on the lamp's base. Atem hangs up shortly after. Yusei wants to watch him too, but.

Well, he's right about the off switch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. i thought about the logistics waaaay too much  
> 2\. for those wondering why I didn't mention Stardust Road, I think it'll be a posthumous thing.  
> 3\. yes i snuck in my ruffle boi i figured why tf not do a cameo we have fun here


	4. Lemon Balm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my insomnia has been SO BAD the last few days like?? but tea is actually really really helping. even if you're not a big tea drinker, i'd highly recommend some chamomile before bed or if you're having trouble sleeping. Also lemon balm (though i haven't tried this) is apparently used in a lot of "sleepy time" formulas. hence this chapter's title
> 
> once again this is being written in the middle of the night when i'm incredibly tired but distressingly wired
> 
> this one is NOT rated E

"You're still up."

The third midnight in a row Yusei's been awake. Somehow he still looks better than Atem, who's slumped over the kitchen table, forehead resting on his hand. A cold mug sits by his elbow, plain ceramic.

Yusei takes it and pours the rest of the tea down the drain. "You haven't been sleeping well."

Atem would say that's the pot calling the kettle, that this is hardly the first time he's been up late. But he knows what Yusei means. There's no book or deck in front of him. No reason he shouldn't be able to sleep. And yet.

The electric kettle clicks on. "Are you worried about something?"

Atem sluggishly trundles through the last week and a half. "No."

Yusei sits beside him. "Are your thoughts too loud? It happens to me."

_That's_ it. It's all too  _loud_. Atem's brain has plugged itself into an amp with the knob cranked. 

"But I don't know why," he mumbles.

Yusei scoots closer so he can tuck him under his chin. Atem sighs heavily. Sleep inches towards his temples, then flits away like a startled bird.

Damn frustrating.

Yusei holds him until the kettle clicks. Atem barely remembers to thank him while he picks out one of the many teas in the cabinet. Yusei shakes his head and goes to the mugs.

The mug says  _GAY_ in Egyptian, which makes Atem laugh a little. Yusei brushes his hair back and kisses his cheek.

"Bed?"

Atem sighs again. Not like it matters where he is at this point.

"Okay."

* * *

The lemon leaves a strong impression. It's refreshing after the numb dissociation that comes with insomnia.

The amp gradually turns down.

Damn miracle.

Atem gives Yusei a tired kiss. "Thank you."

He doesn't remember falling asleep, but he  _does_ sleep.

Yusei makes a mental note to buy more lemon balm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and MY tea is thankfully starting to kick in a bit so i'm gonna keep it short n sweet  
> night everybody


End file.
